The High Seas
by HKGhost
Summary: The war with Malefor is over, and it is time for the world to move on. Ships begin to travel to and from countries, but this leave a perfect opportunity for adventure, danger, romance, and most of all, pirates. OC request inside.


The High Seas:

The Sightless Voyage

Chapter 1: A Brief History of Sailing

It had been three years since the war with Malefor had ended. It had ended for everyone, not just the dragons, mole, and cheetahs. Directly after the war was over the inhabitants of a southern continent had reopened trade with the Dragon Realms. Warfang would have been the center of the trade, if it was a port city. Even still the city received and sold a bulk of the supplies to and from the southern continent, whose name was Souamori. So the shipping went like this; Warfang sold supplies and goods in bulk to the Dragon Realm's largest port city, the port city being Jura, and Jura shipps the supplies to Souamori's port city, Wesandies.

Between the two continents is a large sea. Thankfully for the sailors, there are many small to medium sized islands in between. A mole had a brilliant idea and built a city on one of these islands. This city, known as Cariibi, experienced a huge boom ins trade and wealth as ships docked there for repairs, rations, and sailors. The city even gained some of the goods these ships carried, the sailing merchants trading these goods for supplies. Many other settlements popped up on the islands, ranging from little fishing towns to island sprawling cities. However, even as these other communities sprouted up around the surrounding islands, Cariibi still remained the largest in the great sea. However, as a consequence, Jura and Wesandies did not receive as much money as they should have from their overseas exports. So, they loaded their ships with more cargo. These ships had to get rid of the canons to carry the increased cargo, and made their trips heavy with trading goods one way and heavy with gold the other. Big, fat, ships loaded with a lot of cargo or money.

It was not a brilliant Hyena that started pirating these ships.

These pirates made out like, well, bandits. The ships were stocked with gold or goods, and the sailors were inexpierenced as fighters. Losing both lives and profits, Jura started sending her ships out with armed guards on board. But that didn't help when the ship was ruined and could no longer sail. So, Warfang funded Jura as she built a fleet of naval warships. Nothing big; schooners at first. But the pirates stole these ships after marroning the crew and added them to their growing fleet. So, bigger ships were commissioned. Souamori also made a fleet, hoping that it would increase their profit.

The need for sailors exploded, giving paying job to any individual who wanted one. It was dangerous work, with pirates, storms, and exotic diseases threatening the crew. It was a welcomed and very rare oddity when a ship made her voyage without the loss of a single life. Some of these sailors were fairly treated, paid nicely by their captain, and they made their ways escorting the merchant ships there and back. Others, however, were not so nicely treated. It was ironic as these maltreated sailors mutinied against their captains, elected a new one, and started the career they were employed to kill; the career of a pirate.

But these pirates spread further across the seas, all the way to the eastern continents. This was a problem because when they started spreading east was around the time merchants started trading with eastern continents. A rich king realized he would get ahead if these pirates were not attacking him, but someone else. So, he sent out his letters of marque, employing sailors to go and be pirates, but not attack him. It worked so well, other countries started to doing it. And all the while the navy was sailing. All in all, it was a big mess of slavery, gold, pillaging, pretty women, sharp swords, scurvy, and a lot of rum. Not rum for drunkenness. It was already fermented, and never really went bad; great for long sea voyages.

The world had entered into a whole new era, the era of pirates, in only three years.

**A/N: Hello. This is an idea I had, and I wanted to get it out. Mostly, I wanted to get this out. I need OCs; just a few. So, this is and OC will be part of the main crew, traveling along two of my characters. I would like to get these characters so I can start planning the story out. I would like to get it all the planning out so it flows nicely instead of rushing for an update each week. When the actual story is ready to roll, this will be all changed.**

**I will be accepting several OCs, and there are a few requirements. For example, I would prefer it if the OCs were anthro animals. Dragons are allowed, but this story is gonna be about sailing and adventure, so a dragon on a sailing ship? Maybe. Also, please send them via PM, not reviews. If I get a character bio in a review, I will ignore it and send you a PM asking for you to send it to me in a PM. Beneath is a format that I suggest using****.**

**Name:** Self-explanatory. What is their name? First is all that is needed. You can give me nicknames, aliases, second and last names if you want.

**Age:** How old are they? Mind you, their age will determine a few thing, e.g. their role in the story, their interactions, and how I will portray them.

**Species:** What kind of animal are they? No humans, elves or dwarves are allowed. Dragons, maybe. I have to really like them to include them. But mainly, try anthro species. If there is a specific culture of custom, include a general description in the personality section. If I accept, I will talk to you about it.

**Gender:** Really obvious.

**Element/Weapons:** If they are a dragon, what element do they have? Mind you, I will change things around if they do not fit the magic system in my story. But I will talk to you about that.

**Fighting Style:** How do they fight? What is their fighting style? Are they mainly defensive, offensive, do they try and talk their way out of things? Do not give me a list of 'moves' or any 'signature moves'.

**Physical Description:** What do they look like? Fur color, eye color, the way they carry themselves, what they wear. Be exact. Do not be afraid to use articles of clothing like 'Oilskin coats'. I have the wealth of human knowledge at my fingertips, and I can find out what it is. (P.S. I have this weird thing wer I do not like it when dragons have manes. It doesn't make sense to me. But if I accept, we will work something out.

**Biography:** What was their life like? How did it affect them? Where did they come from? Please, do not just say 'they don't like talking about it' and not give me their story. You can say that, okay, but gie me the details. If you really want to, you can include what you plan to happen to your characters. If you want you can adapt them to this universe I have made, or give them to me like they are and we will work it out.

**Personality:** What are they like? Who do they like? How do they react to things? Just tell me about the character. Their personality, drives, dreams, and all the such. Be exact.

**Traits:** One word personality descriptors, to generalize what was said above. Stuff like 'patient, rude, arrogant, kind'.

**Likes:** What do they like? Please keep this short. Single words like 'justice, eating' are acceptable. People, to imply a love interest or good friend, are acceptable. phrases like 'going home at dawn' are also acceptable. Keep it short and to the point.

**Dislikes:** Same as the above, but with things your character dislikes.

**Quotes:** This is some of their quotes, so I can get a feel as to how your character talks. It helps, trust me. Cite the quote, and then why they are saying it. For example- 'I like cheese more than I like gutting seals'- when asked about how much he likes cheese.

**Misc. Info:** This is important. What are the little quips, like their habits or quirks or anything. Random info that doesn't really fit anywhere else.

**Please submit OCs. I expect to use at least fur, so please submit.**

**SOLI DEO GLORIA**


End file.
